


Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger AU: Captain Millfy

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Tokusatsu AU [2]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Have you ever thought about what could have been? Here is a story about Gokaiger but it's not Captain Marvelous it's Captain Millfy and her money grubbing Gokai Yellow Marvie-chan. Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I own nothing but the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Explosions were happening all over Japan as the Space Empire Zangyack attacked. This was the greatest threat the Earth had ever faced. The Zangyack had taken many planets in their ambition to take over the Galaxy and the Earth was next. Luckily the Earth had several protectors of peace, love, dreams, and justice. _THE SUPER SENTAI._

34 teams with almost 200 members. All fighting for the same goal. ****PROTECTING THE EARTH.**** They had never faced an enemy like this before. The battle was an epic struggle of good versus evil. It came to be known as the Great Legend War. With every team from Goranger to Goseiger fighting alongside one another to protect the smiles of the people of Earth. But as the battle came to a close, Akaranger knew that the only way that this battle could come to an end is if they combined all of their might and power to create one attack that would destroy the attacking fleet. It worked but at a price, the Super Sentai lost their powers. Which were scattered throughout the universe.

Sometime later a red pirate ship drifted past Earth’s moon.

“I can feel it the greatest treasure in the universe is there.” a robotic bird said as he flew in the main area of the ship.

“Really?” a young man in a green jacket said. As he rushed to the console and pushed some buttons so that the Earth could be seen on the screen. The young man’s name was Don “Doc” Dogoier. He was the technological genius of the team. “But what is it doing on a backwater planet like that?” he asked his nakama.

“I don’t care.” a male voice said as he juggles jewels. “To me, all I see is sparkling jewels,” he said with a smile.

“Same as always Marvie-chan.” another man said as he walked into the room.

“Joe is excited too. He’s just hiding it well.” Marvie-chan said with a smile and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

Marvie-chan is Marvelous and is very money conscious as he would like to say. Money grubbing as others would call him. And his boyfriend Joe Gibken. Joe was a master with his sword and would never break his calm cool demeanor for most things.

“The people must live in peace and harmony there,” a female voice said as she sat on the lap of her Captain.

With one hand in a treasure chest full of strangely shaped keys and the other around the woman sitting on her lap, the Captain smiled.

“It’s there I can feel it,” the Captain said she leaned down and kissed her Captain.

The woman sitting on the lap of their Captain was Ahim de Millfy. And the Captain was Captain Millfy her wife.

“Of course Captain-sama.” Ahim smiled at her.

At this point, alarms were going off in the cabin. Marvie-chan went to the console and tried to push in the right buttons to get the screen to work and show them what the problem was.

“Mou, Doc,” Marvie-chan said as he failed.

Doc took over the console and pushed the right buttons. And that’s when they saw the Zangyack fleet approaching.

“No, they’re after the bounties on our heads.” Doc started to freak out, but Marvie-chan elbowed him in the gut.

“What do we do, Captain?” Joe asked.

Everyone turned to look at the Captain who smiled up at her wife.

“We go through them. They are in the way after all,” she said with a smile as she held up a key shaped like a ranger.

* * *

“So it’s those pirates with the bounty huh?” a random Sugormin said looking at their wanted posters.

“Capture them for the money!” he yelled to his army of Gormin Sailors.

* * *

They smiled as they manned all Battlestations so to speak. Gokai Red was her spot in the cockpit. “Fire portside cannons!” Gokai Red commanded.

And they did as she ordered and fire the cannons hitting a bunch of Zangyack ships destroying them. She then aimed her ship right at another on hitting it with the bow of the ship plowing right through the Zangyack.

* * *

“They think they’re clever?” he said as he watched his ships getting destroyed by the GokaiGallon.

“Full power!” he yelled to his men who fired everything that they had the ship.

“Haha. That got them,” he said. But just at that moment the GokaiOh the giant robot of the team escaped the flame.

* * *

“Not going down that easy.” Gokai Red said as the GokaiOh easily went through the rest of the fleet making it look like child’s play.

“It’s now a straight route to the Earth.” Gokai Yellow said.

“I hope the treasure’s really there.” Gokai Green said.

“It’s there. Let’s go.” Gokai Red said as she turned the wheel and the five components of GokaiOh split and returned inside the GokaiGallon.

* * *

It was a peaceful day for the people of Tokyo when overhead they spotted the GokaiGallon flying over them. They were shocked when two anchors dropped from the Gallon and into the sidewalk. Then our five heroes propelled down from the Gallon to stand on top of a building.

“We are Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and I’m Captain Millfy. We have come for the greatest treasure in the universe. Tell us what you know.” Captain Millfy said through a megaphone to the people below. Everyone looked at each other not sure of what to make of this.

“Don’t try and hide it,” Marvie-chan said as he juggled his jewels yanking the megaphone from his Captain.

“Perhaps you are bit too harsh Marvie-chan,” Ahim said as she took the megaphone.

“You commoner. Yes, you have you heard of such a treasure?” she asked with a nurturing voice.

“No, I haven’t. And I doubt anyone on the planet has,” he said with everyone in agreement.

“What do we do now Captain?” Joe asked, looking to his Captain.

Captain Millfy thought about it for a moment. “We eat,” she said, walking away from her team with her wife running to catch up to her with a smile.

“What are we going to do for money? We don’t have the currency here?” Doc asked.

Captain Millfy stopped. “Marvie-chan, one of your jewels,” she said nonchalantly.

“EH?!?” he asked nearly dropping one on the spot.

* * *

“This is only a loan. You have to pay me back every cent.” Marvie-chan moaned as he counted the 10 million yen that they had gotten for one of his jewels.

“You know that he will never pay back that loan right?” Joe asked Doc, who just smiled at his Captain, who had Ahim on one arm looking at her lovingly.

“Yup, so where are we going to yet. With 10 million yen someplace fancy?” he asked with a smile and everyone looked excited.

* * *

Instead of someplace fancy like Doc wanted the Captain picked a little curry shop.

“With all this money why did you pick this place?” Doc complained, sitting across from Marvie-chan counting his money and Joe.

“I like the smell,” Millfy said with a smile as her wife rested her head on her shoulder as they waited for there meals at the counter.

“Safari Curry.” the server said as he handed out the food.

“Itadakimasu,” they all said as they were about to eat, but there was an explosion from outside and the restaurant was destroyed.

That’s when Marvie-chan spotted the money that had blown everywhere. “AHHHHH! Save the money,” he yelled as he ran around the restaurant gathering up all the money.

“What about the meal?” Millfy asked the guy behind the counter.

“That’s out of the question,” he said as he cowered behind the broken counter.

The team went outside and looked up in the sky to see more of the Zangyank ships in the sky. “Oh mou, pick another planet to destroy,” Marvie-chan complained clutching the money.

“This is bad that’s the Gigant Horse,” Doc said spotting the biggest of the ships in the fleet.

“They only bring that out if they’re serious about destroying the planet,” Joe said.

“What do we do Captain-sama?” Ahim asked her wife.

“For know, we go back to the Gallon,” she said, looking at her nakama.

They started to make there way back to the Gallon, but they found a group of kindergartners cowering behind there teachers. Ahim stopped looking at them she couldn’t move. “What is it Ahim?” Millfy asked her wife. Then they looked and saw the kids.

“I hate to say it. But maybe this planet has no future?” Marvie-chan said, looking at the action commander enjoying this too much.

“I don’t like it,” she said to everyone who looked at her.

“Please spare the children. Please?” one teacher begged to the action commander standing above her.

“I will do no such thing. There screams give me pleasure.” he laughed but then his weapon was shot from his hands.

“Your those pirates. What do you want here do you want to join the fun?” he asked them.

“Shut up, Baka,” Marvie-chan said.

“Baka?” he asked enraged.

“I don’t like you and pirates make guys they don’t like, walk the plank.” Captain Millfy said as they brought out ranger keys.

“Gokai Change!” they said.

“ ** _ ** _GOOOOOKAIGER!_**_** ”

“Gokai Red,” Millfy said.

“Gokai Blue,” Joe said.

“Gokai Yellow,” Marvie-chan said.

“Gokai Green,” Doc said.

“Gokai Pink,” Ahim said.

“Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!” everyone said together.

“Let’s make this showy,” Millfy said as they went into battle.

And true to her word they did everything show. As they fought.

“C-Can they be the 35 Super Sentai?” one of the teachers asked.

Each of the members of the Gokaiger did as their Captain ordered. Gokai Pink swing around and firing at Gormin with her Gokai Gun. And when she stopped she swung her Gokai Saber slashing through more. Marvie-chan was just as showy firing his Gokai Gun at any Gormin he saw as he ran. “Out of the way!” he yelled as he kicked one from the second floor of a demolished building.

Gokai Blue was the perfect swordsman always. As he jumped from rubble to rubble he sliced through as many Gormin as he could. Doc the clown showman of the group jump from an oil rigging and landed on a zip line that one of them had set up. And as he bounced on the line he took out as many as he could firing his gun. Gokai Red was the perfect fighter as always. She was able to fight and slice through any of her foes that she saw. But she never lost sight of where her crew was and flung her Gokai Saber at a Gormin that was attacking Joe.

“Doc,” Gokai Red said knowing that Doc was nearby.

“Yes,” he said. He then flung his Saber to his Captain. And Joe realizing what his Captain wanted next flung his Gun to her as well.

Gokai Red then kicked the Gun to Gokai Green as she caught the saber that Doc had flung. Gokai Green then grabbed the gun and started firing both guns as Gokai Blue showed that he was an even better two-sword style user. Slicing through rockets sent his way.

“Ahim.” Gokai Yellow said he tossed his gun to Ahim.

“Understood.” as she did the same tossing Marvie-chan her saber.

And then the two of them showed that they were also very showy with there weapons. As Ahim shot down as many as she could while Marvie-chan displayed some sword skills of his own using the zip lines in the hilt and whipping them around like they were an extension of his body. “Ah, Mou,” Marvie-chan complained as more of them showed up.

“There’s a ton of them,” Marvie-chan said.

“Then we use __that__ ,” Millfy said to them as they gathered.

“ _ _That,__ ” Joe said.

“ _ _That__ should work,” Doc said.

“Yeah,” Marvie-chan said.

“That’s a good idea,” Ahim said.

They each pushed the top button on the belt buckle and it swung around to show another Ranger Key. But not the keys that they had used to become the Gokaiger it was a different key altogether.

“Gokai Change!” they said as they did what they had done the first time.

“ ** _ ** _GOOORANGER!_**_** ”

“Teacher what is that?” one of the children asked seeing the new suits.

“The first Super Sentai formed on Earth!” she said looking on in shock.

“That’s Himitsu Sentai Goranger right? But how?!” the other teacher asked.

“Goranger Hurricane!” Ahim said, pulling out a multi-colored football.

“Goranger Hurricane. A Garbage truck!” Millfy said as they took their places.

“Doc-san!” Ahim said as she tossed the football to Doc who kicked into the air.

“Marvie-chan!” he said, passing it to him.

“Joe!” he said as he kicked to him. Who caught it in mid-air and held it out.

“Millfy!” he said.

“ENDBALL!!” she screamed as she kicked it. It landed a few feet behind the Gormin, turning it into a garbage truck. And as the Gormin tried to figure out how that truck just came out of the ball it started to suck them all up into it. And drove away. Then some Sugormin with some more Gormin showed up.

“Persistent aren’t they?” Doc asked.

They grouped together again.

“Gokai Change!” they said.

“ ** _ ** _SHINKENGER!_**_** ”

They turned into yet another team from Earths past. Swinging their samurai swords as they fought.

“Gokai Change!”

“ ** _ ** _MAGIRANGER!_**_** ”

“Gii Magika!” they said together and sent five-element tornadoes at their enemy destroying them.

“That was very showy. But it ends here. I have grown tired of you.” the action commander said. He fired his attack at them who took. Then jumped out of the fire as the Gokaiger. And slashed through him once for each of them.

“The finisher,” Millfy said, releasing a key slot on the saber then pulled out her own Gokai Red key and inserted it. The others did the same. And then slapped down the slot as the swords began to glow.

“ ** _ ** _FINAL WAVE!_**_** ”

They then slashed their swords sending five-colored energy slashes blowing him up.

* * *

“What is it?” Ahim asked as she saw the group of kids.

“Thank you!” one of the kids said.

“For saving us before we really thank you.” the teacher said.

Millfy looked a little flabbergasted as she walked away.

“What are you saying?” Joe asked as he did the same.

“We’re pirates. We just came looking for treasure.” Marvie-chan said as he walked away himself.

“Then why did you fight for us?” the other teacher asked.

“That was...” Ahim said looking at her wife walking away.

“The curry rice,” she said.

“Eh?!”

“We were angry they interrupted our meal of curry rice. That’s all that was,” she said with a smile.

“That’s why you don’t have to thank us,” Doc said looking at the kids with a smile. As the five of them walked away and back to the Gallon.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc scanned the region around the planet and found something that he didn’t like. “The Zangyack bastards. They have set up a command post for their fleet between the moon and Earth,” he said, looking at the screen.

“They intend to stick around then?” Marvie-chan asked juggling his jewels.

“What to do? What to do?” Navi said.

“I wonder if this planet’s people can maintain their peace? I worry about them.” Ahim said as she sat drinking tea in her usual place when her wife and captain wasn’t in her chair.

“That’s their problem,” Joe said as he played cards.

“Yeah! I wonder how the treasure hunt will go? With all that’s happened, they will have their eyes on us now.” Marvie-chan said as he took a seat next to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Guess we just need to get the treasure then flee. Hey, bird! Do your fortune-telling.” Captain Millfy said, looking at the robot bird.

“I’m not a bird! I’m Navi!” the bird protested.

“Just do it!” she said, poking the bird.

“Rustle, rustle. Let’s treasure navigate!” the bird said then shot straight up and hit its head on the ceiling. “ _ _A person in black clothes will tell you something very useful,__ ” Navi said as he floated back down wobbling from the hit. “...That’s it,” he said brightly.

“What’s that mean?” Joe asked.

“How obscure,” Marvie-chan said.

“But we don’t have any other leads,” Doc said brightly.

“A person in black clothes. I wonder just who we are looking for?” Ahim said with her usual smile.

* * *

They went to a public place to look for this “person in black clothes”. And almost at once.

“Ah! There’s one!” both Doc and Marvie-chan said, pointing in two different directions.

“Eh?!”

That’s when they noticed that almost everyone was wearing black clothes. And more rushed by scaring Doc who hid behind Marvie-chan. He then elbowed him in the gut.

“They’re all people wearing black...” Ahim said, looking to her wife for guidance.

She just smiled. “What is this?” she said.

“Excuse me!” they all heard. She turned her head slightly to see a teen boy on a bike.

“You’re the space pirates, right?” he asked.

“If we are?!” Millfy asked smugly.

“I know about it. The greatest treasure in the universe,” he said.

Everyone looked at him. “He’s wearing black. Maybe...?!” Marvie-chan said looking at him with a smile.

* * *

“You were amazing!” the teen said.

“You saw us before?” Joe asked.

“Yes. I saw you henshin into various Super Sentai,” he said.

“Super Sentai? What’s that?” Marvie-chan asked.

“Huh? You don’t know?” the boy asked looking surprised.

“Goranger, Shinkenger, Magiranger. They are Earth’s legendary heroes.” the boy said.

“You mean these?” Millfy asked, bringing out the three red keys from those teams.

“So this power once belonged to those who protected this planet?” Ahim asked.

“So...Where’s the treasure?” Millfy asked.

The boy thought about it for a moment. “Before that Millfy-san...can I take a photo? To commemorate our meeting! Could you make it look like you’re about to henshin?” he asked looking at him as he pulled out his phone.

“A well...” Millfy said with a smile as she put away two of the keys holding out the Goranger key.

“A bit closer.” the boy said as he inched forward then he tried to take the key. But Millfy who had figured out what he was doing grabbed him and put him into a headlock.

“You’re pretty green,” Millfy said with the boys head in her arms. “What are you trying to do?” Millfy asked.

“Let me go!” the boy said. And fought his way free. “Of course there’s no way I’d know about the treasure, baka!” he said as he rode away on his bike.

“Looks like you can’t let your guard down,” Millfy said.

“No,” Joe said. “You did let your guard down,” he said.

“Argh!” Millfy said as she checked the pocket she had put the Magiranger and Shinkenger keys in. And the Shinkenger key was missing.

“That brat! I’m going to catch him then keelhaul him!” Millfy said, rushing off with a smile as he pushed Doc down.

“You must not keelhaul him, my love!” Ahim said as she kneed Doc as she ran off after her wife.

* * *

“Why are you following me?” Millfy asked.

“I’m worried, my love. For the child.” Ahim said.

Millfy just smiled thinking about why she married her in the first place.

“Do as you want,” she said as she walked off looking for the boy.

“Fine, I will,” Ahim said.

* * *

“Millfy really likes that brat doesn’t she?” Joe asked.

“Eh?! But she was so mad?” Doc asked.

“It seemed more like she was having fun with her Ranger Key stolen,” Marvie-chan said.

“Yup. She probably feels some affinity with such a reckless kid.” Joe said.

* * *

“Found you,” Millfy said, standing over the boy. She jumped down and calmly held out her hand. “Hand it back,” she said.

“No! This was to protect the Earth. And you pirates won’t protect it, right?” the boy said.

“Nope,” Millfy said.

“This belongs to the Earth! It should protect the Earth! So I’m not giving it back!” the boy said.

“I don’t care who had it first it’s mine now,” Millfy said.

She then turned away. “The person who saved my life trusted me with it. I need to keep my promise.” Millfy said.

“That’s not my problem. I also...I also have reasons for wanting this power to fight!” the boy said.

“That’s not possible,” Ahim said.

“Why do you want to fight so badly?” Millfy asked.

“My grandpa was killed in the Legendary Great War. He died protecting me,” he said.

At that moment Millfy remembered the man that had entrusted her with the keys and the night that she had never thought she would ever get over. Fighting the Zangyack off with explosions all around her. Just when she thought she was going to die a very red man came to save her.

__“__ _ _This is only the beginning of your journey,__ _ _”__ he said.

__“_ _ __Eh?_ _ __”_ _

__“__ _ _Live on for my sake as well! And be sure to get the greatest treasure in the universe! Understand?!__ _ _”__ he said as he forced the chest with the Ranger Keys inside it onto her. Then he pulled out his own sword. And went in to fight the Zangyack. With Navi and Millfy watching on and explosions happening all around him.

**_**_“_**_** ** _ ** _AKA RED!_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** Millfy yelled. **_**_“_**_** ** _ ** _AKA RED!!!!!_**_** ** _ ** _”_**_** she yelled as he was engulfed in flames.

“I don’t want to see it anymore, seeing people around me getting killed.” the boy said.

This hit both Millfy and Ahim. But before they could say anything they saw a fleet of Zangyack ships flying overhead. Dropping off a new Action Commander and another army. And the boy went running off.

“Wait!” Ahim said, running after the boy.

The action commander as soon as he landed started firing his gun at the surrounding buildings. As he laughed at his own actions. “This feels great. I’ll shoot until it is all destroyed.” Action Commander Bongan said as he laughed at the destruction. And the Gormin joined him in firing at the civilians shooting some of them down.

The boy, Ahim, and Millfy came to the scene. With the boy in horror that this was happening again. “How cruel,” Ahim said. But Millfy held out her changer for the boy.

“You said you want to fight, right? Then if you can beat this lot you can have the Key,” she said.

“Millfy-sama,” Ahim said.

“But if you can’t we get it back. Got it?” she said.

“But Millfy-sama-?” Ahim asked. But the boy took the changer and inserted the Key inside it.

“ ** _ ** _SHINKENGER!_**_** ”

“Alright!” he said as he pulled out the samurai sword. And went into a battle flailing it about.

“Wait!” Ahim yelled.

“Don’t stop him,” Millfy said.

They watched as he fought the Gormin. And the others showed up.

“Will he be alright?” Ahim asked.

“Who knows,” Millfy said looking after the boy.

“ _ _‘Who knows__ _ _’__?!” she yelled. As they all watched the boy and she filled everyone else in on what the Captain had done. As they watched him finish the small fry and turn to Bongan. But he was no match for him. And he quickly sent him flying undoing the henshin in the process.

“Are you alright?” Ahim asked the boy as Millfy picked up her changer and Key.

“It’s no use. I’m not strong enough...I can’t protect the Earth...” he said.

“You understand now? If you want to protect it, then find a different way to protect it.” Millfy said.

“How?” he asked.

“Don’t be spoiled. Figure that out yourself.” Millfy said and walked away.

But she stopped. “Hey! Is this planet worth protecting?” she asked.

“It is. I swear it!” he said.

“Which part?” Millfy asked.

“All of it. If you’re pirates then figure that out yourselves!” the boy said.

“I see,” Millfy said with everyone smiling. “See ya,” she said as they all ran away.

* * *

“It’s the wanted pirates! What do you guys want?!” Bongan asked.

“We’re just searching for something,” Millfy said as they held up their Ranger Keys.

“Gokai Change!” they said together.

“ ** _ ** _GOOOOKAIGER!_**_** ”

“Gokai Red!” Millfy said.

“Gokai Blue!” Joe said.

“Gokai Yellow!” Marvie-chan said.

“Gokai Green!” Doc said.

“Gokai Pink!” Ahim said.

“Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!” they said together.

Millfy did some fancy gun moves before she said this. “Let’s make this showy!”

As the five of them went into battle. Fighting the Gormin.

“Ahim!” Joe said and slide her his Gokai Gun.

“Okay!” she said as she threw her Gokai Saber which acted like a boomerang taking down some Gormin before Joe caught it and the both of them went to work with their preferred attacks. Her with two guns and him with two swords.

Marvie-chan and Doc were fighting not far away. And Doc was always the clumsy joker he fell off some scaffolding and onto his butt.

“Doc!” Marvie-chan said tossing him his gun.

“Thank you!” he said as he caught it with the sword under his armpit. Then he drop-kicked his sword to him.

“Nice!” he said as the two of them made quick work of their Gormin.

And just as they finished the Gormin. Some Sugormin showed up. But Millfy was holding them off with almost ease until the rest of the team showed up at her side. They then summoned the Goranger and their own Gokaiger Keys and they threw them into the air and they landed in the key slots in their weapons. They locked both Keys into place. As they got ready for the final attacks.

“ ** _ ** _FINAL WAVE!_**_** ”

They all sent slashes and shots at the three Sugormin blowing them up. Then Bongan shot at them.

“Don’t get cocky. I’m not that easy,” he said and fired a stream at them.

Millfy pushed a button on her belt and another Ranger Key appeared.

“Gokai Change!”

“ ** _ ** _DEKARANGER!_**_** ”

They henshined into the Dekaranger and with their, guns shot every single shot out of the air. Then they turned them on to Bongan.

“I’m not done yet! I’m a man who can do more than just shoot!” he said with his blade arm pointing at them.

But Millfy was holding another Ranger Key in her hands.

“Gokai Change!”

“ ** _ ** _HURRICANEGER!_**_** ”

“Chou Ninpou Kage no mai!” they said as they attacked him using the Hurricaneger stealth attacks sending him flying. Then they all held out all Red Ranger Keys.

“Gokai Change!”

“ ** _ ** _SHINKENGER!_**_** ”

“ ** _ ** _GAORANGER!_**_** ”

“ ** _ ** _MAGIRANEGR!_**_** ”

“ ** _ ** _GOSEIGER!_**_** ”

“ ** _ ** _GEKIRANGER!_**_** ”

“It’s all reds!” Bongan said.

“I owe you for before,” Millfy said.

“ _ _TENSOU!__ ” Doc said.

“ _ _Gii Magika!__ ” Marvie-chan said.

And a fire tornado appeared heading right for Bongan. But then Gao Red and Geki Red aka Joe and Ahim came in and started fighting him in hand to hand. Joe using the claws of the Gaoranger. Sending him flying backward just in time for Millfy to swing her samurai sword several times making him fall over and blow up as they walked away turning back into the Gokaiger.

That’s when the spots where they had defeated the Sugormin and Bongan were hit with a purple beam and they were turned into giants.

“They revived the cells and turned them into giants?” Doc asked, looking at the giants from behind Joe.

“I’m getting tired of this,” Millfy said as she pushed several buttons in her Gokai Mobilates.

“ ** _ ** _Gokai Gallon!_**_** ”

“It’s here,” Doc said. Then they jumped grabbing the chains that had lowered as they made their ways to their own cockpits of their mechas. “Portside Gallon Cannons! Fire!” Millfy said as they fired them. And with her guidance and commands, they defeated two of the giant Sugormin.

“Everyone ready?” she asked.

“Okay.” Joe said.

“Okay!” Marvie-chan said.

“Okay.” Doc said.

“Yes, Captain-sama,” Ahim said.

“Then...let’s make this really showy!” Millfy said. And he released the four mecha to correspond with the other Rangers. They did just as their Captain ordered and made this as showy as possible tackling the giants in their own ways.

“Kaizoku Gattai!” Millfy commanded.

And the five pieces combined into a giant robot. With Pink and Yellow as the legs and Blue and Green as the arms.

“Complete. Gokai-Oh!” they said as they finished. And they fought off the sole Sugormin and Bongan at the same time. Almost making it look easy then Bongan caught them from behind.

“I’ll blow you away,” he said, figuring he would be clever and turn the back piece. But all it did was make Marvie-chan laugh.

“Baka!” he said as a cannon appeared in the chest and fired almost non-stop destroying the last Sugormin.

“What?!” Bongan asked as the Gokai-Oh returned to normal.

“Hard port!” Millfy yelled.

Once facing the enemy she pressed the button and summoned the Gokaiger Ranger Key.

“ ** _ ** _Ranger Key! Set! Let_**_** ** _ ** _’_**_** ** _ ** _s go!_**_** ” they said together.

The back piece turned again.

“ ** _ ** _Gokai Star Burst!_**_** ” they said together. And the cannon reappeared and the cannonballs started to be loaded into it. As they fired repeatedly at him blowing him up.

* * *

“This planet’s sun is pretty, isn’t it?” Doc asked, looking out one of the portholes at the setting sun.

“Yes,” Ahim said with a smile.

“I wonder what happened to the boy,” Marvie-chan said, juggling his jewels.

“Who knows?” Joe said as his boyfriend gave him another kiss.

“Millfy-sama was actually looking out for the boy,” Ahim said with a smile thinking about her wife who was up in her favorite spot on the ship. The bow looking down on the world below.

“By the way, was the clue about a person in black a mistake?” Doc asked, thinking about what started all of this.

“Speaking of which…” Marvie-chan said, and Navi got nervous as they all faced him.

“That’s not so! Not so! What I said was right...probably.” he said.

There was someone all in black watching the Gallon flying through the air.

“Pirates, eh?” he said. Then revealed himself to be Magi Red from Magiranger.


End file.
